In many countries, overseas remittances are a significant source of income for the recipient. The remittance amount is typically used by the receiver for important purposes such as paying bills, making required monthly payments, and the like. In many cases, bill payment enrollment and/or presentment are fixed and/or automated against the user (e.g., remittance receiver's) financial instrument (e.g., checking or other bank account) on fixed dates. A lack of funds in the recipient's registered instrument (e.g., checking or other bank account) on those dates leads to declines and/or penalty charges, and also impacts credit records negatively for the user(s). In other cases, physical distances between the remittance fund receiver and bill payment authority might lead to a delay in payments.